


High School AU

by newbie



Category: A Knight's Tale (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William is the new kid in town Edward is school royalty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School AU

**Author's Note:**

> My first AU fic! Comments are appreciated.

William was nervous as he walked down the hall of his new school. It was going to be a rough year. I mean who started a new high school in their senior year. He sighed as he looked down at his class schedule. PERIOD ONE: ENGLISH – ROOM 215. He felt someone reading over his shoulder.

“I’ve got Ms. Jocelyn too; I’ll show you the way.”

“Thanks, I had no idea where I was going. I’m William by the way.”

“Roland. Let’s walk fast because she never assigns seats and I just know if Geoff gets there first he’ll be front row center.”

"Why can’t Jeff be in the front?”

“Well for one he’s a show off, he fancies himself a writer, and secondly she’s notorious for her wardrobe choices, and she tends to drop things, so we want a good view.” William laughed as they speed up, Roland pushing his way through the crowds.

“Hey wait for me.” Someone called from behind them.

“Well catch up already!” Roland yelled over his shoulder.

The three of them reached room 215 at the same time as Ms. Jocelyn. “Hello boys I see you’re all eager to learn this year.” She said with a smile while she opened the door.

“I brought you an apple to start the school year off healthy."

“Thank you Wat it looks delicious. Shall we go in?”

Just as they entered Geoff was right behind them and they took the first 4 seats, William managed to get the one right in front of Ms. Jocelyn's desk. Although looking at her, he felt a tingling in his pants and wondered if he should move to the back.

“I’m Wat nice to meet you.”

“Oh hi, I’m William.”

“Oh well aren’t we fancy William, not Will. In that case I’m Geoffrey.”

“Hey leave the new guy alone or I'll kick your ass like I did last year when you took the last brownie.” Wat replied.

“It was delicious by the way.” Geoff replied with a wink.

Wat tried to leap out of his desk and punch Geoff but Ms. Jocelyn turned around and gave him the look that meant she means business.

“So Wat, what kind of a name is that?” William asked trying to break the tension.

“Well it’s actually Walter but everyone used to call me Walt but I couldn’t say it right so Wat kind of stuck.” Wat answered.

"Oh cool." William replied. The rest of the class filed in and took their seats.

"Now class this year I've decided to start a poetry club." Ms. Jocelyn addressed the class as they groaned. "Don't all sign up at once now." she said with a laugh. "I'll keep a signup sheet here on the bulletin board. Oh Edward how kind of you to join us today." She said addressing the boy trying to sneak in the back unnoticed.

William turned to see who the new addition to the class was and he was taken aback by his beauty. He looked down at his pants and wondered why seeing Edward made him grow a bit but that would have to wait till later Roland leaned over to talk to William while Ms. Jocelyn wrote on the board. "That's Edward he's school royalty. The star player obviously but he mostly keeps to himself not the huge entourage you'd expect from the school's most wanted guy."

"Oh." William replied as Ms. Jocelyn turned around to begin the class.

At the end of first period Geoff ran to be the first person to sign up for poetry club a few other did as well but William decided to wait and ask Roland and Wat if they thought it was a good idea he didn't want to start the year off being the weird poetry kid.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by William realized that Roland had a huge crush in Kate but didn't know if she reciprocated. He found himself looking forward to seeing Edward who was in all of his classes and even introduced himself to William.

"Oh his highness actually addressed one of the pheasants." Roland said as he saw them walking about of Gym together.

"Yeah he's actually nice. He asked if I was thinking of joining any teams. I said I wasn't sure yet and he said they could use people on track and field because they're down a man so I said I'll think about it."

"Wow that's more than most people get out of him. He usually only talks to people on track and keeps to himself." Wat said sounding surprised.

"Yeah maybe he's trying to reinvent himself this year maybe he's tired of being the dark brooding track guy." Roland said with a shrug.

"Well we're gonna go get some pizza want to join us?" Wat asked William. "No I think I'll stroll around the school a bit more and get a feel for it. See you tomorrow." William answered.

"Okay see you tomorrow." They said as they followed the crowd rushing to get home from the first day of school.

William found himself wondering back to towards Ms. Jocelyn's class. The sign had a few more names on it now and William was silently debating joining when suddenly he heard a voice behind him say, "Ahh so you are going to join something." William turned around to stand face to face with Edward, why was he blushing.

Edward scribbled his name on the signup sheet and said, "I'm trying to diversify myself this year. Make new friends, I hope you'll be one of them." William added a smile to his blush and said, "Yeah defiantly you can never have too many friends." He took the pen from Edward and as their hands touched briefly he could feel his heart begin to race. William scribbled his name and they both started to leave.

"We start on Wednesday boys, I tried to pick a day I knew most teams don't have practice." Ms. Jocelyn said as she walked over to lock the class room for the day. "Glad to see we've got a good group of people and quite a few boys which surprised me."

"Well we're hoping it will help us with the ladies." Edward said with his usual charm. Why did William's stomach drop at that answer?

"I'm sure it will! Well I'll see you tomorrow boys enjoy the rest of your day. I hope your first day wasn't too bad William you seemed to make a few friends." Ms. Jocelyn answered.

"Yeah it was actually a good day see you tomorrow." William answered.

The boys walked down the hall and Edward turned to William, "I do hope you'll join track and field we really could use you. You look like you've got the right body for it." Edward said while eying William up and down. Did he just lick his lips?

"Yeah why not could be fun." William answered as they parted ways.

"Good try outs are tomorrow but I'm sure you'll do fine. Make sure you've got good sneakers." Edward said with a huge smile. William nodded and they walked their separate ways. William walked home along thoughts racing threw his head. He's never found himself attracted to another guy before so why now. Why all if the sudden did he find himself thinking about Edward and wondering if he'd be wearing shorts or pants tomorrow.

He walked up his front steps and said apparently out loud, "Get it together William it’s no big deal."

As he unlocked the door he heard his father call from another room, "What's no big deal son?"

"Nothing Dad it was just a weird day." William replied walking to the kitchen.

"Why was it weird?" his father asked while slicing an onion. It always made William uncomfortable when his father cooked. He was blind William didn't want him to lose a finger too.

"Oh nothing I just joined a club and I'm going to try out for track tomorrow. Can I please help you with that?" William answered walking towards his father.

"Now William for as long as you can remember I've been blind right?" Mr. Thatcher asked his son.

"Yes but..."

"And have I ever burnt the house down or had any accidents in all these years?" "No father you haven't. But there's a first time for everything." William answered with a smile.

Without missing a beat Mr. Thatcher swatted at his son with the wooden spoon. "Now dinner should be ready in an hour so go relax for a bit."

"Alright call me if you need me." William said as he sprinted up the stairs.

William tossed his backpack across the room and threw himself face down on his bed. Why couldn’t he get Edward out of his head? He’d never felt like this about another guy before. William rolled onto his back and let out a huge sigh.

He started talking to himself. “Okay well you did get it up for Ms. Jocelyn so clearly you’re not completely gay. But then again you did get even harder when Edward walked in. What is going on, am I gay now? Okay just relax and clear your mind, no use in worrying about it now.”

He closed his eyes trying to clear his mind. Edward’s face came to him; he let out a hum of desire. William reached down and opened his jeans. He grabbed his cock, now growing at the image of Edward. “Oh what the hell!” William said to himself as he began pulling his pants down and stroking himself. He reached over and grabbed the lotion next to his bed and squirted some onto his hand to make his stroking smother. He began stroking faster and harder, Edward’s name slipped from his lips as he imagined it was Edward’s hand on his cock. He furiously stroked his cock if he didn’t have the lotion it would have been raw. He shot all over himself and said, “Well I guess I’m a little gay.”

The next day school went well, William tried to avoid Edward after jerking off to him and realizing he had feelings for him he didn’t know what to say. Of course Edward walked right over to him in gym. William tried to find anyone else to talk to but there was no one around.

“Hey. How’s your day going? You were pretty quiet in English. I hope you’ve decided to try out for Track.”

“Yeah I’m gonna try out I don’t know if I’ll make it. I was just trying to get a grip on my schedule in English.”

“If you can run without falling down you’ll make it, we just need people. Let me see what you’ve got, do a lap.”

“Sure.” William said before doing a lap around the track. He could swear he saw Edward lick his lips as he ran by. Maybe he felt the same. William’s heart began beating faster and it wasn’t only from running.

“You’re pretty fast but let me make one suggestion.” Edward said while standing behind him and placing William’s arms in the proper position. “You want to hold your arms like this it helps you maintain speed.” Edward said practically into William’s ear, he could practically taste his breath. Oh no he was starting to get aroused and that wasn’t going to work, he saw Roland across the field walking to his next class that made it go down. “Thanks, I’ll work on it.” William answered.

After school William met Edward on the felid for try outs. Edward was right they really just needed another guy, not many people showed up for try outs and William was the only new guy good enough to make the team.

“Coach, can I show William the ropes before we head out?”

“Sure just make sure you lock up, if I’m late for dinner again Phil will kill me.” Coach replied while tossing Edward the keys. 

“Of course have a good night Coach.” Edward answered with his charming smile.

“Who’s Phil?” William asked as they walked back into the gym.

"His husband.”

“Oh cool.” William answered nervously.

“Do you have a problem with gay people?”

“No, no, no, not at all, I just. Well I’m from a small town people don’t usually talk about things like that.” William hoped he didn’t offend Edward, he was glad he didn’t say that because maybe Edward would get offended that William though he would get offended. He was over thinking things, ‘Calm down William.’ he said to himself.

As they walked through the gym Edward showed him the ropes. They finally reached the showers.

“Well I could use a shower, how about you?” Edward said while beginning to undress.

“Yeah, I could too.” William said nervously he was beginning to grow at the sight of Edward’s half naked body. “I don’t have any shower gel though.”

“No problem.” Edward answered now in his shower stall. “Just take the stall next to me and I’ll pass you some of mine.” Edward looked so beautiful soaking wet in the shower. William quickly undressed and walked into the shower next to Edward. He turned the knob but no water came.

“Oh crap I should have told you that one sometimes doesn’t work. Here just come in here with me the water’s nice and hot.” Edward said with his usual smile.

“Okay.” William answered nervously as he walked in.

Edward turned around to face him.

“Here, lather up.” He said handing William the shower gel and turning around. William began to wash himself as he watched Edward lather himself, he looked down at his growing cock and stepped back a bit because he was scared he’d hit Edward with it. Suddenly, as if he could sense William growing behind him Edward turned around they were face to face. The steam was rising between them in more ways than one. Edward pushed his lips against William’s and his tongue invaded William’s mouth claiming it as his own. William was an eager lover and he responded by letting their tongues dance in each other’s mouths. William wrapped his arms around Edward’s neck pushing their bodies against each other, their throbbing cocks banging together. Edward finally broke the kiss to let out a moan and William licked his ear and neck. Edward arch his back in pleasure grinding his rock hard cock against William’s. They both let out moans and with that came all over each other’s cocks. They finished washing up giggling in delight. William could tell it was going to be a fun year.


End file.
